


Will's New Daddy

by HidingintheInkwell



Series: The Lecter Three [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chilton is a Terrible Daddy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Will, Sis!Abbie, Sleepy!Will, daddy!Hannibal, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: Pop said there was someone looking to adopt him. Will could only hope that whoever wanted him would be nicer than Pop.Sorry. Summaries suck! This is sort of a prequel to Abbie's Little Brother, and can be read as a standalone, but it's highly recommended you read Abbie's Little Brother for some of it to make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first chapter and a half of this instead of sleeping. This is Will's POV of events leading up to and into Abbie's Little Brother. As I said it can be read as a standalone, but I highly recommend reading ALB too.

Will blinked open his eyes, relieved to see the thick white bars of his crib rather than the too-bright ceiling of his Pop’s lab. He didn’t like the lab. The lab was where bad things happened. The lab was where Will got hurt. Shifting on the crib mat, he winced when he felt the tug of the catheter between his legs. Pop must have done that sometime in the night. Probably needed another pee sample for testing. Will sat up slowly, careful not to get himself tangled in the tube running from under his nightshirt, and gripped the bars. The room was empty, which was nice. A lot of times Will would wake up from a nap to find a crowd of people in white coats like what his Pop wore staring down at him, making notes on clipboards or talking quietly to each other. They always used big words that Will didn’t understand, but sometimes he’d hear his name, or other words he recognized. Usually they weren’t very nice words. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw the little light on the wall blink red, and knew that Pop knew he was awake. Sure enough, a moment later his door was being pushed open and Pop walked in, flicking on the light and casting the little room in bright white light. Looking around, it really wasn’t a room you’d expect to find a little boy in. It looked more like a windowless hospital room that someone had put a crib and a few toys in. Which, really, was exactly what it was. Will couldn’t remember much before Pop, sometimes he’d have flashes of fishing boats and lots and lots of dogs, but most of his memories were of his life with Pop. He knew Pop hadn’t really wanted him. He’d told Will once that he’d found the little boy abandoned on his doorstep, but Will sometimes doubted that story. He never said anything though. Talking usually got him a slap to the mouth. 

“Good morning, Will,” Pop said, coming over and patting Will awkwardly on the head. “Did you sleep well?” Pop didn’t wait for an answer, though. His attention was already on the plastic bag hanging onto the bottom of Will’s crib. The catheter tube was attached to the top corner. “Well done, William. Looks like we can remove the catheter now so why don’t you go ahead and lay back while I take it out.” Will did as he was told, laying on his back with his feet flat on the mattress, eyes following Pop as he walked over to the changing table and pulled a syringe from one of the drawers. Will knew he was only going to use it to deflate the little balloon that kept the catheter inside him, but the sight of the needle still made him twist his hands into his nightshirt. Needles were never a good thing. They meant people taking his blood or forcing brightly colored liquids into his body that burned and made his tummy roll until he knew he was going to throw up over the nearest pair of shoes if they didn’t move out of the way and give him a bucket. 

Pop removed the catheter, setting it aside on a paper towel and giving Will’s bits a quick rub that was clearly meant to be comforting, but made him want to squirm away from the cold, clammy fingers, before turning and carrying everything over to the table where he wrote something on the bag and threw the catheter in the little red trashcan next to it. Will could remember the first time he’d woken up with the catheter. He’d gotten scared and tried to pull it out but it had hurt and wouldn’t come out. Pop had given him a spanking after that and Will had had blood in his pee for almost a week. Since then he’d known not to touch it. Sometimes Pop would leave it in, though. He’d clip the bag to Will’s leg and make him wear it all day. “Alright, Will, that’s a good boy.” Pop turned back to him and offered him an empty smile. “You are going to be a good boy today, right? We have a visitor coming later, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Got it?” Will nodded, already feeling fear biting at his insides. 

The last time they’d had a visitor, it had been a creepy man in a white coat like Pop’s. He’d had wide eyes and a way of smiling with all his teeth that had made Will want to run and hide. They’d taken him to Pop’s lab where they’d made him lie down on the table while Pop squirted hot water up his bottom until he had to go, and then they made him lie on his belly with his bottom up in the air. The Creepy man had stuck something cold up inside Will that kept Will’s bottom spread wide open. They’d jabbed the tender flesh of his bottom with needles that burned like fire and ice, and forced things inside him that hurt. He’d managed to look behind him at one point to see that they were looking at a screen showing what looked like a squishy red tunnel. Will had realized it was his insides. They were looking at his  _ insides _ with a little camera on a stick! This had gone on for hours, even when Will’s poor, stretched little hole had started to ache and burn and he’d begged them to stop. His pleas had just been met with a smack that made his bottom clench around the object keeping it open, sharp edges digging further into tender flesh. If this visitor today was going to do what Creepy Man had done, Will wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

Pop left him alone to get himself ready, saying that he’d be back in an hour with Will’s breakfast and pointing at the clock to show him what he meant. Then he was gone, door clicking shut behind him and Will heard the sound of the lock sliding into place echo through the quiet room. Pop had already lowered the side of the crib, so Will carefully climbed out, floor cold against his bare feet as he walked over to the little dresser that held his things. He didn’t have much to choose from, just a few pairs of jeans and some shirts. Most days he wore the white scrubs Pop dressed him in. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a pull-up, he studied his small selection of shirts before deciding on a dark green one with long sleeves and a fish printed across the front. It was his favorite because it was super soft and reminded him of the forests and rivers he saw in his dreams. He dressed quickly, folding his nightshirt and putting it back in the drawer with his other one before plopping down on the ground in front of his lego bricks to play until Pop came back with breakfast. His tummy rumbled hopefully at the thought, but he knew it was probably going to be oatmeal flavored with powdered vitamins again, just like every morning. Sometimes it would be mixed with other things, things that made his tummy hurt or his head ache and everything go all fuzzy, or that made him fall asleep. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew he had to eat it, though. He’d tried not eating it, once, just to see if Pop would bring him something else, but Pop had just left him there with that food until Will was too hungry to even move, until his only option was to eat it, cold and rotten as it was. 

Will was working on the gate of his castle when Pop came back in with a tray of oatmeal and orange juice. He set it down on the little table with one chair and waited for Will to walk over and sit. “Our visitor will be here soon, so hurry up and eat. Remember, be on your best behavior or there will be consequences. Got it?” Will nodded, scooping a small spoonful of oatmeal and raising it to his lips. Then, under Pop’s watchful stare, he took a tentative bite. It was way too hot and burned his tongue, but it wasn’t bitter like when it had vitamins, or sour like when Pop put stuff in it that made his tummy ache, and he didn’t think Pop would give him something to make him sleep if they had a visitor coming. Swallowing the first bite, he took another. Pop nodded in approval before turning and leaving again. Will took a couple more bites before taking a sip of orange juice and pushing the plate away. 

He wondered who the visitor was. Was it someone important? Was it one of Pop’s white coat friends? Pop had said something about someone showing interest in adopting Will, was it them? As he sat back down in front of his legos, he wondered what it would be like to have a new Mommy or Pop. He’d never had a Mommy before. Pop had lady friends, but the ones that didn’t wear white coats looked at him like he had something wrong with him that she could catch, and the ones that did wear white coats were  _ not  _ Mommies. If he was going to get a new Mommy or Pop, he just hoped they were nice, that they didn’t put things in his food or stick things up his bottom or make him do exercises until he threw up or passed out or both. 

Time went fast while he played with his legos and wondered about other people’s Mommies and Pops, and before he knew it he had a full castle complete with guards and a moat, and the door to his room was swinging open. Will looked up when Pop walked in, followed by a tall blonde lady he recognized as Dr. Du Maurier and an even taller man he didn’t recognize. The man had broad shoulders and hair the color of fireplace ash, and he wore a fancy suit, but that was all Will could make out about him because the rest of him was hidden in shadow. “Will, come greet our guests.” Pop called. Will stood and walked over, hands buried in his pockets. “You remember Doctor Du Maurier, Will?” Will nodded and stuck out a hand to the woman. Dr. Du Maurier smiled as she took it, her hand warm and soft, nothing like Pop’s cold and clammy ones. “Hi, Doctor Du Maurier,” he said softly, offering her a smile before returning his hand to his pocket. Dr. Du Maurier had come by often to visit Will. She was a sykee--psycho--psychiatrist and would come talk to Will in his room, or take him for a walk outside and ask him questions like what he liked to do, how he was feeling, what had he been working on recently. Good questions. And she listened like she actually cared. The last time she’d come was just after Creepy Man. She’d been concerned when Will was having trouble walking, and had asked him to tell her what happened, promising that she wouldn’t tell Pop that he’d told her because Pop had made him swear he wouldn’t tell  _ anyone  _ what had happened. Not that anyone would believe him, Pop had muttered when he thought Will hadn’t been paying attention. 

Dr. Du Maurier had looked startled when Will had told her what had happened, and then she’d leaned in close like she was going to tell him a secret and asked him if he ever thought of having a new Daddy, one that didn’t do things like that or let other people do things like that to him. Will had nodded so fast he got dizzy, eyes prickly with tears that he was trying not to let fall. Dr. Du Maurier had pulled him into a warm hug and held him until he felt better before pulling back and promising to be back soon. She was going to find Will a new Daddy, one that didn’t do things to hurt him the way Pop did. He’d gone to bed that night sore from the shots Pop had given him, but he’d had good dreams, dreams about a new Daddy who didn’t stick him and jab him and do other things to him. The dream had been so real that he’d nearly cried all over again the next morning when he woke up to the white bars of his too small crib and people in white coats staring down at him like he was a fish in a bowl. 

“Hello, Will,” the lady doctor greeted him with a warm smile. “Will, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.” She motioned the mysterious man forward. “This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” The man, Dr. Lecter, stepped forward and crouched to Will’s level, offering a large hand for Will to shake. His hand was hot and rough, enveloping Will’s as he gently shook it. “Pleasure to meet you, William,” he said, giving Will a warm smile that reached all the way up to his dark eyes. His voice was deep and rumbly and he had an accent that Will couldn’t begin to try and name, but he liked it. He liked this man with the rumbly voice and the nice smile. As Dr. Lecter stood and Will stuck his hand back in his pocket, he glanced briefly up at Pop, who was glaring at him from behind the Doctors’ shoulders. Panic clawed at Will’s throat. What had he done? He’d just been polite and shook their hands like he’d been taught! Dr. Du Maurier must have seen the way Will stiffened because she cleared her throat and turned to look at Pop, whose glare was immediately replaced by a smile. “Frederick, would you mind if Doctor Lecter and I took Will for a walk around the courtyard? It’s such a beautiful day out, and I think some fresh air would do him some good.” Pop’s smile turned pained, but he nodded all the same. “Of course! What a  _ wonderful  _ idea! Will, go put on your shoes and grab your coat.”

Will followed orders fast as he could and before he knew it he was outside, walking the courtyard paths between the two doctors. It was sunny and the leaves were already starting to turn pretty colors, and he knew that before too much longer it would be wintertime, not that Pop really celebrated any holidays, but Dr. Du Maurier usually visited around then and brought him a present. They walked in quiet for a long time, the only sounds were the birds and the squirrels and the crunching of their feet on the dead leaves. Dr. Du Maurier held one of his hands in her warm gloved one, and Will found his gaze dropping to big bare hand of Dr. Lecter. His fingertips had started to go numb, but he didn’t dare reach out without permission. Something must have given him away though because Dr. Lecter chuckled and took Will’s hand in his own, covering the icy digits with heat. “Tell me, William, how old are you?” Will had to think for a long minute. It was a question he got asked a lot, but people were always looking for different answers. Some wanted to know how old he really was, some wanted to know how old he thought he was. Glancing up at Dr. Du Maurier and seeing her warm, knowing smile, he looked up at Dr. Lecter. “I’m four and a half,” he replied, counting back to the last time someone had asked him and Pop had had to answer for him because he didn’t know. Dr. Lecter nodded. “Are you sometimes older or younger than four and a half?” he asked, voice curious instead of clinical like all the white coats questions were. Will nodded, not knowing how to put it into words. Luckily he didn’t seem to have to. 

They continued their stroll through the courtyard, Dr. Lecter asking him questions like what he was interested in, what he liked to do, and telling Will a little about himself in return. Will learned that he had been a surgeon for a long time, but now he was a psychiatrist like Dr. Du Maurier. He loved to cook and he had a little girl at home named Abigail who was just like Will, only she was seven. Will was surprised to learn there was someone else out there like him. Pop had always said he was different, that there was nobody like him, but Will didn’t think he meant different in a good way. When Dr. Lecter called him different, though, Will knew he meant good different, and that made Will all warm and bubbly inside. As they drew close to the house again, the three slowed to a stop and Dr. Lecter knelt in front of Will. “William, I have a very important question to ask you. You don't have to answer right now, you can think about it however long you want. I think you are a very special, very wonderful boy, William, and I would like to take you home with me if you would like. It can be for however long you wish, but I would very much like to be your new daddy.”

Will chewed on his bottom lip, eyes flickering across Dr. Lecter’s face to see if he was serious, and didn’t find any signs of deception. He liked Dr. Lecter, he was friendly and he listened and he held Will’s hand like he actually wanted to be holding it, not like he was only doing it to drag Will somewhere. Dr. Lecter had a daughter who was just like him, he already was a Daddy, but he wanted to be Will’s Daddy too… “Are you going to try and stick things up my bottom?” he asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them. Will’s eyes grew wide when he realized and one of his thumbs flew to his mouth to keep anything else to from tumbling out. What if Dr. Lecter thought the question was stupid? What if he was disgusted and didn’t want Will anymore? Tears prickled at his eyes and he squeezed them shut tight. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He’d messed it up. Dr. Lecter wasn’t going to want him anymore! He was going to tell Pop and then Pop was going to punish him because he’d blabbed about what had happened even though he’d promised he wouldn’t! Will couldn’t breathe, something was in his throat trying to choke him, trying to choke his words. He felt his knees give and he fell toward the walking path, but a pair of strong arms caught him and pulled him close, guided his face against a rough wool coat that smelled like spices and old books and new pencils. “Shh,” someone was whispering in his ear, rubbing big circles into his back as he focused on breathing in the comforting scent and breathing out against the thing choking him.

After a long time Will was able to pull back, thumb caught between his teeth and his face wet and flushed with embarrassment. Dr. Lecter was looking at him with a pained expression and Will let his eyes drop to focus on the man’s tie instead. “William,” he said, one hand gently freeing Will’s thumb from his mouth and bringing both down to be cradled in his own rough ones. “I promise, if you let me take you home, nobody will ever hurt you again. Dr. Du Maurier told me what your Pop does to you, and what he’s let be done to you, and those are things no proper daddy should ever do to their little boys. Do you understand?” Will nodded, meeting the doctor’s eyes and finding only sadness and love in them. “Would you be my new daddy?” he asked, squeezing the fingers under his palms. Dr. Lecter smiled that warm smile again. “I would be honored to be your new daddy, William.” Will’s face broke into the biggest smile he could remember as he threw his arms around Dr. Lecter’s neck. He was getting a new Daddy, one who wanted him!

The three walked the rest of the way to the house, the grownups making plans that Will paid no mind to. He was swinging their conjoined hands back and forth, feeling happier and lighter than he had in a long time. From the bits of conversation he got, Dr. Du Maurier would take him to go stay with her for the night while Dr. Lecter got things ready at his own house, and then tomorrow he would come to take Will home with him. Pop didn’t look pleased when he was told of the plan, but he didn’t argue. Instead he just followed Will and Dr. Du Maurier back to Will’s room to get his stuff together while Dr. Lecter left to go pick his daughter up from school, leaving Will with a hug and a promise that he’d see him tomorrow. “I still don’t see why he can’t just stay the night here,” Pop was saying while Will put away his toys and folded his clothes into the little suitcase that Dr. Du Maurier had brought. “Because, Frederick,” the lady said, voice meaning business, “my house is nearer to Dr. Lecter’s work and home, so he doesn’t have to go out of his way to pick Will up tomorrow.” What Will knew she wasn’t saying, was that it also meant it was one less night where Pop could run tests on him. 

The look on Pop’s face made him look like he’d just taken a bite out of a lemon. “At least stay for a meal, please. I insist.” But Dr. Du Maurier just shook her head. “I apologize, but I am afraid I already have arrangements. Perhaps another time, Frederick. Ready Will?” Will snapped his suitcase closed and nodded, taking her offered hand and following her out. He didn’t dare look back.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Du Maurier’s house was huge! It wasn’t quite as big as Pop’s, but it was still bigger than any Will had been in before. Unlike Pop’s house, it was warm and cozy and full of fluffy furniture. She showed him to his room first. It was a little smaller than his old room, but it looked more like a little boy’s room. The walls were painted a pale blue and there were pictures of animals and trains on the walls. A big bed was backed against one wall opposite the closet, way too big for a little boy, but it was bigger than his crib and it was just for a night. Dr. Du Maurier told him where he could leave his suitcase and then led him back downstairs. She set him in the middle of the rug in the living room before disappearing and returning with a case of legos. “Why don’t you build me something,” she suggested, handing him the box. “Like what?” he asked, looking down at the spread of multicolored bricks in front of him. The doctor sat down in one of the chairs, crossed her ankles, and smiled. “You build whatever you want to build.” Looking back down at the assortment of bricks, Will let his mind wander, and started to build. 

His creation grew under his hands until he found himself looking at a rough construction of a sailboat complete with three passengers. He sat back on his hands, studying it while he chewed on his bottom lip. He heard Dr. Du Maurier shuffle before she came and sat beside him, carefully taking the boat and examining it, picking up the little figures and turning them over in her hands before putting them back in the boat and setting it down on the woven sea. “It’s lovely, Will!” Dr. Du Maurier praised. “Why don’t you tell me a little about it?” Will felt his cheeks warm at the attention as he pointed out the different aspects of his little boat. She actually sounded genuinely impressed by his creation, something Pop had never done. He’d look down at what Will had made like the little boy had just presented him with a mud pie that was dripping all over his clean floor. He never really showed much interest in what Will did unless it was part of one of Pop’s tests. 

“What about the people?” Dr. Du Maurier asked when Will was done telling her about the boat. Will felt his face warm and he reached out to pick them up. “This is Doctor Lecter,” he said, holding out a lego man in a business suit, “this is his daughter,” another lego piece with a pink shirt, “and… this one is me.” His fingers wrapped tight around the tiny little lego man dressed in a pair of blue overalls, tiny yellow head painted with a solemn expression. He stared down at the tiny figures that represented his new Daddy and his new sister. He’d never had a sister before. What if she didn’t like him? What if she thought he was a baby and thought he was gross? He tightened his grip, feeling the sharp edges of his lego man digging into his palm. Dr. Lecter was really nice and he seemed to like Will, but what if his daughter didn’t like him? Would Will be sent back to Pop? He didn’t want to go back. He wanted to forget about his blank walls and too small crib and Pop’s lab and how Will always left it aching and shaky and wanting to curl up and disappear. 

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close, filling his senses with the nice smell of the lady doctor. Dr. Du Maurier always smelled nice, like flowers and powder and fresh, fancy coffee. She tapped his closed fist with one manicured nail until he opened it, releasing the little lego man for her to take. She stuck him in the middle of the boat, then put Dr. Lecter on one side of him and his daughter on the other until the little lego people made a Lego Will sandwich. “There,” she said with a sharp nod. “A perfect little family, don’t you think?” She waited for him to nod in return before climbing to her feet and pulling him up too. “I’m not sure about you, Will, but I’m getting a little hungry. What sounds good to you? I’m sure we can convince Ms. Cynthia to make us a late lunch, then maybe we can watch some television until dinner time. Does that sound good?” Will nodded, tummy grumbling loudly in agreement. 

Ms. Cynthia was a plump Hispanic lady with shiny grey hair and a big smile. She made them sandwiches and even cut Will’s into triangles for him before sending them off to the dining room with glasses of milk while she got started on dinner. Will picked at his triangles, squeezing at a piece until the jelly ran out onto his plate. His tummy was growling angrily, and he knew he trusted Dr. Du Maurier, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat it. The doctor must have sensed something because she reached over and tapped at the table to get his attention before taking an untouched triangle and taking a bite out of it. “It’s okay, Will,” she said after she’d chewed and swallowed the piece. “I wouldn’t let Ms. Cynthia put anything in your food that isn’t supposed to be there. Go ahead and eat, sweetheart.” Will nodded, taking a hesitant bite, then another, and another. Before he knew it his plate was empty and Dr. Du Maurier was offering him another, this one cut in little squares. He ate that one too, but declined a third. His tummy was happy and full and his milk was almost gone and he was starting to feel a little sleepy. Pushing back from the table, he followed Dr. Du Maurier back into the living room where he curled up in one corner of the couch and she put on some cake decorating show. “I apologize, Will. I didn’t think to get any cartoons.” Will just shook his head, curling up a little more and trying to pay attention to the show, but his eyes were heavy and before he knew it he was drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

Soft voices pulled him from his sleep, his brain starting to click into action, taking stock of his surroundings and trying to figure out why he felt warm and comfortable. He was stretched out on something soft and squishy and there was a warm weight draped across him from shoulder to toe. He was also wet, his pull-up squishing uncomfortably as he shifted. The voices tapered off before a large, warm hand was running through his hair. He blinked open his eyes, following the line of the dress shirt covered arm to its owner’s face. Dr. Lecter was crouched next to the couch, small smile on his lips as his fingers rubbed circles into Will’s scalp. “Good evening, William,” he said, voice a soothing rumble that Will felt in his chest. “Did you have a nice nap?” the little boy nodded, pushing himself up before scrunching his face in discomfort as his pull-up reminded him of it’s presence. “Will? Is everything alright?” He looked up to see Dr. Du Maurier frowning in concern. He nodded, face flushing in embarrassment as he dropped his eyes to his lap. 

Dr. Lecter’s rough hand slid down to cup his jaw. “William?” he questioned, drawing the little boy’s attention. “Do you need changing?” Will’s face grew hot and he felt shame squeezing at his chest. Pop hated when he had accidents. That’s why he always made Will wear pull-ups even though he was a big boy who knew how to use the potty. But even when Will had an accident in his pull-up Pop still got mad and Will usually got a spanking and a catheter as punishment. Dr. Lecter didn’t look angry, though. He didn’t even look disappointed. Instead he gave Will a smile before turning back to Dr. Du Maurier. “Delia, why don’t you go see if Ms. Cynthia is ready with dinner yet. Young William, here, just had a little accident. We’re going to go get cleaned up and we’ll be back down soon.” The lady doctor nodded, offering them both a smile before turning and disappearing into the kitchen. When the two were alone again, Dr. Lecter rose to his feet and held out a hand for Will to take. “Come on, myimliasis. Lets go get you cleaned up.” Feeling a wave of surrealism wash over him, Will took the man’s hand and followed him upstairs.

“Do you want any help? Or would you like to do it by yourself?” Dr. Lecter asked when they were back in Will’s room. The doctor had pulled a new pull-up from a box in the closet and was holding it out to Will in invitation. The boy stared at it for a long minute before taking it. “C’n do it myself,” he mumbled, receiving a nod before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He balled up his old one and stuck it in the trash can, wiping himself down so he wouldn’t get a rash again before pulling on the new one. It had little dinosaurs printed all over it. The ones Pop always made him wear were plain white and itchy. They were also bulky and he could always see them through his pants. These felt just like big boy undies and when he pulled his jeans back on, he couldn’t tell he was wearing one at all! Quickly washing his hands and drying them on a towel, he walked back out to find Dr. Lecter sitting on the bed waiting for him. “All done?” he asked, smile curling his lips. Will nodded. “Did you wash your hands?” when he received another not, he rose to his feet and offered out his hand for Will to take. “Come on, then. I do believe Ms. Cynthia should be finished with dinner by now.”

Sure enough, by the time they made it back down to the dining room the table had been set and Dr. Du Maurier was sitting at one end of the table, glass of wine in front of her. She smiled as they walked over to join her. “Everything well?” she asked, glancing over at Will before returning her attention to Dr. Lecter. Will felt his face get hot again as he took his seat next to the lady doctor. Dr. Lecter sat across from him, still smiling that warm smile that Will was starting to love seeing. “Everything is well, Bedelia. What has Ms. Cynthia prepared for dinner? It smells delicious.” Whatever it was did smell good and Will’s tummy growled quietly in anticipation. Dr. Du Maurier smiled and removed the covering from the dish in front of them. “We decided chicken and vegetables would be a good choice for tonight, especially since I’m familiar with what Doctor Chilton deemed an… appropriate meal for Will. We wouldn’t want to make him sick by feeding him something too rich.” Dr. Lecter nodded in understanding, a brief look of disgust crossing his face when Dr. Du Maurier mentioned Pop’s idea of dinner. Accepting Will’s plate from the lady doctor, he forked a few pieces of chicken onto it as well as some carrots and potatoes and broccoli, all soft and drippy with whatever Ms. Cynthia had cooked the chicken in. It all looked delicious, and Will’s mouth was watering by the time his plate was set back in front of him, chicken having been cut up. He picked up his fork, but when he hesitated before taking a bite, Dr. Du Maurier reached over and speared a small piece of his chicken and taking a bite. “Go ahead, Will,” she said after swallowing. “You’ll like it. Ms. Cynthia makes wonderful chicken.”

Indeed she did, Will decided, taking small bites of chicken and vegetables, eyes closing as the flavors burst across his tongue. His plate was empty before he looked up again, finding that the grown-ups had finished their own servings and were watching him with matching smiles. Will shifted at the attention, eyes dropping to the side. Their attention made him uncomfortable, but not in the way the attention from Pop and the other white coats made him uncomfortable. The difference only reminded him that Pop wasn’t his daddy anymore. Dr. Lecter wanted to be his new Daddy. Daddy Lecter. Will liked that. When he felt brave enough to look up again, the empty dishes had been cleared away to be taken care of later and Dr. Lecter was rising to his feet. “I am afraid I must be leaving. Thank you again for the invitation, Bedelia, and please, extend my appreciation to Ms. Cynthia again. No matter how hard I try, I can never make my roasts turn out the way she can. You really must convince her to let me have her recipe.” Dr. Du Maurier laughed, standing as well to offer Dr. Lecter a hug and a peck to the cheek. “You know as well as I she will never part with her recipes, Hannibal, but I will pass on your thanks. Give Abigail a hug for me and tell her I hope to see her soon, won’t you?” 

Dr. Lecter nodded, returning her peck on the cheek before walking around the table to crouch in front of Will, one hand resting comfortably warm on the little boy’s knee. “I’m afraid I have to work most of the day tomorrow, William, so you will stay here with Dr. Du Maurier until I can come pick you up and take you back to my house to meet Abigail. She’s very excited to meet you. Do you think you can be a good boy for Dr. Du Maurier until I come back?” the words should have made him flinch at the memories they brought back, but Dr. Lecter’s tone was nothing like his Pop’s tone when he told Will to be a good boy. He nodded, offering a small smile that was matched by an even bigger one from the doctor. “That’s my good boy,” he said, cupping Will’s cheek before dropping to pull something from under the table. “I nearly forgot, I brought you something.” He handed will the small box and sat back expectantly. Will stared down at it, taking in the colorfully striped paper and the little tag with his name written in fancy, curling writing. Slipping a finger under the paper, he ripped it away to reveal a plain brown box. Very slowly, he pulled open the flaps. Inside, nestled on a bed of white tissue paper, was the stuffed animal of a little dog. He had big floppy ears and glassy brown eyes and was a soft, shiny gold color.   
Very carefully, he picked up the little dog, almost afraid it was a trick and was really something that was going to attack him. The dog had some weight to it, and when Will squished it he could feel the tiny little beads that made up its insides shift around. Lifting it to his face, he rubbed his cheek against its velvety soft head, its cold plastic nose leaving a trail that he could swear left almost wet like a real dog’s. Lowering the little dog back to his lap, he looked up into Dr. Lecter’s dark gaze. “Mine?” he asked softly, almost afraid of the answer as his hands tightened their hold on the little dog. He couldn’t remember ever having had something like it before; Pop hadn’t believed little boys should play with dolls, so any toys he let Will play with were hard and practical like his lego blocks or wood puzzles. Dr. Lecter moved the box the dog had come in to the floor before leaning forward, wrapping his hands around Will’s. “He’s yours, William. Think of him as a welcome present. Do you have a name for him?” Will looked down at the dog, fondling his soft ears and stroking the top of his head. “Winston,” he decided, the name rising to the front of his mind, accompanied by the image of a goofy golden retriever chasing birds through a sunny field. He didn’t know where it had come from, but the name seemed fitting for the gold little dog in his hands. 

Dr. Lecter nodded, evidently agreeing that it was an appropriate name. “Very well,then. Winston it is. Good night, Winston,” he said, offering the little dog a rub on its head. “Good night, William,” he stood and gave the top of Will’s curls a soft kiss before turning and accepting his coat from Dr. Du Maurier, offering them all one final goodbye before disappearing out the front door. Dr. Du Maurier sat in the empty chair next to Will’s, studying him as he continued to stroke the little dog. “It’s a beautiful puppy, Will,” she complimented, reaching out a hand to give the dog a scratch behind one of his ears. Will’s smile turned into a wide yawn that he quickly covered with his hand. When he finally got his mouth back under control he blinked up at Dr. Du Maurier, who was giving him a knowing smile. “I think it’s time for a little boy to go to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow, you want to make sure to get a good night sleep to get ready for it.” Will nodded, climbing to his feet and following Dr. Du Maurier upstairs and back to the bedroom he’d be spending the night in. He used the potty, brushed his teeth with a brand new toothbrush, washed his face, and changed into his nightshirt before climbing into the middle of the bed and holding Winston to his chest, letting Dr. Du Maurier pull the blanket up to his chin. “Good night, Will. Sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning alright? You just come on down when you wake up, alright? I’ll have breakfast waiting.” Will nodded, already half asleep. Dr. Du Maurier left him with a pat on the head, turning off the lamp and closing the door behind her. Will nuzzled into Winston’s soft fur and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Will glanced at the clock for the third time in as many minutes, willing it with all his might to move faster. Dr. Lecter had called almost 20 minutes ago saying he was leaving his office and would be there to pick Will up soon, but soon just wasn’t coming soon enough. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dr. Du Maurier, they'd spent a fun day together, starting with pancakes for breakfast before going out and buying Will some new jammies before coming back for sandwiches made from leftover chicken for an early lunch. It was Ms. Cynthia’s day off, and Dr. Du Maurier proved to be very good at making meals. They’d spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room, Will building a house for Winston out of legos while Dr. Du Maurier did paperwork. Sometime later, the phone had rang and it was Dr. Lecter letting them know he was on his way, and Will had had trouble concentrating on anything but the clock since. 

Finally, when he was sure he was about to die of anticipation, the doorbell rang. The noise startled Will so bad that he broke the roof of his doghouse, and he busied himself trying to put it back together again while Dr. Du Maurier went to answer the door. A moment later she was coming back into the living room followed closely by Dr. Lecter. Reconstruction momentarily forgotten, Will jumped to his feet and ran to the man, wrapping his arms around the doctor’s narrow waist in a tight hug. He felt his new Daddy’s chuckle rumbling through his chest as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. “Looks like somebody missed me,” he commented, one hand cupping the back of Will’s head where it was buried in his chest. Will heard Dr. Du Maurier laugh. “He’s been watching that clock since you called. I’m not even sure he blinked.” Will pressed his face further into the nice suit he’d buried it in, trying to hide his blush. Dr. Lecter didn’t seem to mind, though. He just hummed and continued to stroke Will’s hair and back until the little boy felt ready to pull away. “Why don’t you go ahead and collect your things and we’ll get going.” 

Will nodded and pulled away, running back to his abandoned pile of legos to quickly clean up and grab Winston before going back to the grown-ups at a much slower pace. “Thank you again, Bedelia,” he heard Dr. Lecter saying as he picked up his suitcase from the bottom of the stairs. “For everything.” Dr. Du Maurier smiled. “Of course, Hannibal. It was really my pleasure. Will is a sweet boy, he deserves a better father than Frederick could ever hope to be.” Pop’s name still made Will’s tummy clench painfully, but then Dr. Lecter was smiling down at him and he remembered that he didn’t have Pop anymore, he had a new Daddy and everything was going to be okay. “Ready to go, William?” Dr. Lecter asked, holding out a hand for Will to take. Will nodded, offering Dr. Du Maurier a quick hug and a thank you before taking his Daddy’s hand and following him outside. It had gotten a lot colder since that morning and Will shivered as his Daddy put his suitcase in the trunk of the car. Will hadn’t thought he’d seen, attention being away from Will, but he must have somehow because a second later he was ordering Will to put his arms up and a soft, too big sweater was being pulled over his head, arms being guided through the super long sleeves. The sweater went almost all the way down to his knees but it was soft and warm and smelled like his Daddy. Plus it made his Daddy smile at him in that funny way that made Will feel warm and fluttery inside. 

The trunk closed with a loud click and before he knew it Will was being buckled into his Daddy’s old fashioned car and they were off. The drive was quiet, Will spending most of the time staring out the window as they passed parks and buildings and cookie cutter houses until the car finally pulled to a stop in front of one. The downstairs lights were on, casting a warm glow onto the darkening driveway. A box of chalk had been left on the front steps and a pink soccer ball lay abandoned in the small side yard. Will suddenly felt nerves gripping his insides again. Dr. Lecter wasn’t just  _ his  _ Daddy, he had a daughter too. One who’d been with him a lot longer. What if she didn’t like him? What if she had decided she didn’t want to share her Daddy with him? He didn’t realize how long he’d been sitting there thinking until a hand was reaching across him, clicking the release on the buckle and taking one of his sleeve covered hands. “Come on, William,” his Daddy prompted. “It’s much too cold out here for little boys. I wouldn’t want you to get sick.” 

Suitcase in hand, Will’s Daddy led him up to the front door and pushed it open before ushering him inside. “Abigail,” the older man called, setting the suitcase down and taking off his coat, hanging it and one Will recognized as one of the few he owned up before offering his hand back to be Will’s captive. Will was grateful as he hid behind the doctor, soft, wooly thumb tucking himself under his bottom lip. A second later, a girl with long black braids and bright blue eyes came running around the corner, pausing for barely a second before launching herself into Daddy’s arms. When she finally pulled back, those pale eyes that looked like his locked on him. “Daddy, who’s that?” she asked, voice soft and curious. Not at all pitchy like some of the lady white coats were. Their voices always hurt his ears. The memory made him flinch, pressing himself further behind Daddy. He could hear his Daddy’s smile in his voice, though, when he replied. “Abigail, this is Will. He’s your new little brother.” Daddy squeezed his hand gently as he made the introductions, and Will peeked his head around Daddy’s arm to see Abigail step forward and offer him a big smile. Daddy had said she was seven. She was pretty, with pale skin and dark lips that made her look like one of the disney princesses in the books Dr. Du Maurier kept. She was watching him, eyes roaming from his head to his toes and back again and he nervously bit harder at his damp, cloth covered thumb. 

“You shouldn’t chew on daddy’s sweater like that,” she scolded, lips curling in a frown. “It’s gonna get all wet and yucky and daddy doesn’t like wet and yucky things.” Will immediately let his hand drop, instead twisting it into the hem of the sweater. He hadn’t meant to make it all wet and yucky. Did his new Daddy really not like things that were wet and yucky? He thought back to his accident the day before. Accidents were always wet and yucky. Daddy hadn’t seemed to mind, but what if next time Will had an accident in his big boy undies? Would Daddy not like him anymore? Would he send him back to Pop? Will felt his bottom lip start to tremble as he fought back the tears that were pricking at his eyes. He didn’t want to go back to Pop! Not now that he was warm and had a Daddy who smiled at him and who smelled good and made him feel all fluttery inside. He missed what Daddy said, but when he looked up Abigail’s pale cheeks were bright pink and she was staring at the ground with her shoulders hunched. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking up at him from under her bangs. Will nodded back to her, hoping it was going to be okay. It seemed to work, though, because Abigail looked back up at Daddy and announced that she was hungry. Will wasn’t very hungry because of the sandwiches he’d had at Dr. Du Maurier’s, but macaroni did sound good. 

After Daddy sent Abigail on to start pulling out what he was going to need to make macaroni, he crouched down to untie Will’s shoelaces and lined them up against the wall with his own shoes and a pair he guessed were Abigail’s. “We keep them nice and straight like this so that nobody trips when they come in,” he explained, looking up at Will before pushing himself to his feet. Will nodded. Pop had been funny about how he kept his shoes too, but he hadn’t been as nice about explaining it to Will as Daddy was. Meeting Will’s eyes, Daddy leaned close and patted him on his hip. “Do you need to change your pull-up?” he asked, voice low and tickling Will’s ear. Will felt his cheeks turn pink and he shook his head. He’d been good all day, using the big potty whenever he’d needed to go. Dr. Du Maurier had had him wear one just in case Will didn’t make it, but Will knew it was more for his own sake than the idea that she didn’t want to deal with his pee-soaked clothes, which was usually why Pop made him wear one. Daddy gave him a smile and a nod before taking his hand. “Come on, Abigail will be hungry. Why don’t you grab your suitcase and we can leave it by the stairs on the way?” Will nodded and grabbed his suitcase, following Daddy down the long hall. 

Abigail had already pulled out a big pot and had her head stuck in the pantry when they stepped into the kitchen. Daddy helped him onto one of the stools at the little island counter before going over to join his daughter. “Dinosaurs, Abigail?” he asked, studying the box. “In macaroni and cheese?” the dark haired girl nodded. Will had to agree that dinosaur noodles sounded cool. Pop never bought noodles in any shape that wasn’t boring elbow. As he watched the two, his sleeved thumb found his way back to his mouth. They looked like they belonged together, perfect contrasts, and Will had to wonder again if there really was a spot for him in there. When he heard his name, he realized Abigail had been talking to him and he’d missed it. Now both sets of eyes were on him and he quickly dropped his thumb back to his lap. “Cheesy dinosaurs,” he mumbled, looking up at Daddy’s face to make sure it was the right answer and relieved when he saw the sparkle that meant he was trying not to laugh. Will dropped his eyes back to the countertop, missing the little frown Abigail sent in his direction. 

Soon the smell of cheesy noodles was filling the kitchen and a small bowl with a spoon already in it was being slid in front of him. He heard Abigail start eating next to him, but he just absently stirred his around with his spoon, head drooping. Pop never made him macaroni and cheese, and it smelled really good, the little dinosaurs chasing each other through the cheesy soup, but every time he lifted the spoon to his mouth to take a bite, his tummy clenched painfully and he’d drop it back into his bowl. He didn’t realize Daddy was trying to talk to him until he felt a tap on the top of the hand. The light touch sent a shock through his arm and for the briefest second he thought it was someone trying to hook him up to an IV again and his head shot up, eyes wide with fear. He felt embarrassment bubble up inside him when he realized it was just Daddy trying to get his attention. Daddy just smiled at him. “William, it’s alright.” Daddy gave his hand a light squeeze before picking up Will’s spoon and taking a bite of his macaroni before handing the spoon back. Will took it, hoping his eyes were telling Daddy how grateful he was for doing that before he took his own spoonful of dinosaurs and cheese and taking a bite. 

He managed a few more bites before he felt his eyes droop again. He felt more than saw Daddy walk around the counter, kissing Abigail on the top of her head before laying a warm hand over the back of Will’s neck, drawing him into the solidness of his chest. Will didn’t even bother to put up a fight, letting his head roll until he could look up at Daddy without having to completely open his eyes. “Looks like somebody’s ready for a nap,” Daddy said softly, running his fingers through Will’s hair comfortingly. He heard him say something to Abigail, but the words were muffled by the cotton that had started filling Will’s brain. He heard the squeak of her stool as she jumped down, but then Daddy was picking him up and starting toward the stairs, pausing just long enough to shift his hold on Will and grab the suitcase before continuing on upstairs. 

Will only stirred when he was lowered onto a bed, sweater being tugged up over his head before he was being guided back by a hand under his neck and then his pants were being unbuttoned and tugged off too. He felt a finger tugging at the edge of his pull-up and knew Daddy was checking to make sure he really wasn’t wet, but he was so sleepy he couldn’t even find the energy to blush. Instead he just watched through his eyelashes as Daddy pulled a new pair of Will’s jammies from the suitcase, guiding his feet through the leg holes before rolling him onto his side so he could pull it up and guide Will’s hands through the sleeves. “Almost done, sweet boy,” Daddy promised, pulling Will upright so he could zip up the front of his jammies and pull the comfy sweater back over his head. Finally done, Will flopped back down onto the bed and curled up. The last thing he remembered was Winston being tucked under his arm and then his eyes grew too heavy to keep open and he fell asleep. 

He didn’t know how long he slept, but the emptiness in his arms were what woke him again. Cracking his eye open, he stared across the white expanse before him. Was he in the snow? No, snow was cold and he was warm and this was too flat to be snow.  _ Daddy’s bed _ , his brain helpfully supplied. That was right, he had a Daddy now. Daddy had put him down for a nap and tucked him in with Winston. Lifting his head slightly, he spotted Winston all the way at the edge of the bed.  _ How’d you get over there? _ He wondered, reaching a hand out toward the stuffie, but just as his fingers grazed one paw, the little golden dog plummeted over the edge of the bed. Part of Will’s brain told him it was just the edge of the bed, that he could crawl over and reach down and pick Winston up with no problem, but a bigger part told him that if he did then the Bed Monster would get him too. Pop had told him stories about the Bed Monster who lurked, waiting for bad little boys and girls to stick their parts over the edge of the bed so he could grab them and pull them under and turn them into dinner. Drawing his knees closer to his body, he let out a soft whimper. Poor Winston, he hoped the Bed Monster didn’t have a taste for little dogs. 

Just then, the door creaked open, hall light casting the figures standing there in shadow. Will blinked and the figures came into focus. Daddy sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Will’s hair. “Did you have a good nap?” he asked softly. Will nodded, scooting his way over until he was pressed against Daddy’s thigh, one of his hands reaching toward the edge of the bed. The Bed Monster couldn’t hurt him when his Daddy was there to protect him. “Dropped Winston,” he whispered, pressing his face into Daddy’s hip to keep the tears away. Daddy’s fingers just pressed soothingly into the back of his skull. He felt the bed shift, peeking up over Daddy’s lap to see Abigail disappearing behind the edge of the bed. He tensed.  _ Oh no,  _ he thought, gripping Daddy’s pant leg tightly.  _ The Bed Monster got Abbie! He’s never supposed to show up when there’s a grown-up around! _ A second later, the top of her dark hair popped up over the edge, followed by a little golden one. “Hiya, Will!” she said, voice super low and gravelly. Just like he thought a dog would sound, too. “Sorry to worry ya! I was goin’ on an adventure!” 

Will’s lips curled up in a little smile. Abigail had just fought the Bed Monster to get Winston back for him! “Hiya, Winston…” he replied, reaching his hand out again. He watched as his new sister walked his little dog across the bed until he was bumping against Will’s nose, little plastic snout cold against his own sleep-warm one. He gently wrapped his fingers around the soft animal and pulled him back against his chest. He felt Daddy’s chuckle as he pressed closer to the warm leg, smile still on his face as he watched the girl jump on the bed by his feet, fingers tracing one of the fish on his jammies. He liked his new sister. She fought off the monsters for him. And she seemed to want him as much as Daddy did. 

____________

That night, he slept in Daddy’s bed, pressed up against his side with his head on Daddy’s broad chest and Winston sandwiched safely between them. Daddy protected them both from the Bed Monster, and it was the best sleep Will had had in a long time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Winston! Comments and Kudos keep the Bed Monster at bay!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this chapter is a bit touchy, so consider yourself warned. You can skip if you need to.

Will woke up the next morning with a tummy ache. He wasn’t sure why, he didn’t think he’d eaten anything that would make his tummy upset. He decided not to tell Daddy, though. No need to make him worry if it was nothing. After a breakfast of toast and eggs and fruit it was feeling much better anyway. Daddy told them the plan for the day was to get Will’s new room ready, so after breakfast they all got dressed and piled into the car to go to the store. They got Will a rug that looked like a pirate ship steering wheel, and stripey curtains, and sticky fish to decorate his wall with, and Will even got a big boy bed, though not quite as big as Daddy’s or his bed at Dr. Du Maurier’s. He picked out red sheets for it, and then Abigail disappeared for a little while while Daddy was helping him pick out new clothes but when she came back she was carrying a giant pillow shaped like a trout. Will almost fell down from giggling so hard. When they got back to the house, they dropped their bags in the living room where Daddy left them and ran upstairs to check on something. He seemed happy when he came back down, but he wouldn’t tell them why; instead he led them into the kitchen where he made sandwiches for lunch. This time it was Abigail who tested his sandwich for him, handing the piece back with a smile as she chewed and swallowed before turning her attention to her own sandwich. 

After lunch they’d each grabbed bags and marched upstairs, following Daddy down to a closed door right next to his room. A big W hung on a little peg in the middle of the door. Daddy pushed open the door and let Will go in first. The walls were painted the same color blue as the ocean, his sticky fish already up on one wall while pictures of boats hung on another just above a white dresser. His bed was set up next to his window just waiting for his new sheets and the rug had been rolled out in the middle of the floor. There was even a toy box with whales painted across it at the foot of his bed. “Do you like your new room?” Daddy asked, and Will could only nod. Nobody had ever done  _ anything  _ like this for him before! A hand on his back pushed him a little farther into the room so that Abigail and Daddy could step in, Daddy immediately going to drop his bags on Will’s unmade bed and unpacking. Will quickly snapped himself out of his surprise, and between the three of them his bed was soon made, curtains up, and clothes put away in the dresser. When they were all done, they went back downstairs where Will and Abigail watched cartoons while Daddy did work until it was time to start dinner. 

Will’s tummy had started to hurt again, a dull ache that he tried to ignore, hoping that maybe the soup would help. Breakfast that morning had helped, after all. Unfortunately, Will found himself only able to pick at his soup, the first couple bites going down okay but the third making his stomach roll. He felt Daddy’s eyes on him during the meal, but he said nothing to Will. Instead he cleared away the dishes, poured the leftovers into containers for later, and then sent Abigail off to the living room while he took Will upstairs for a bath. He sat Will on the closed lid of the potty while he filled the tub, adding bubbles until there was a mound of suds threatening to fall over the edge of the tub. When everything was ready, he helped Will get undressed before taking his clothes to the hamper while Will climbed in, sinking into the warm, bubbly water with a soft sigh. When Daddy came back in, he pushed up his sleeves and grabbed a washcloth before kneeling beside the tub. He smiled as he wiped a clump of bubbles off the tip of Will’s nose and blew some off his fingers before dipping the cloth into the water, wringing it out, and then getting it soapy with body wash before starting to rub Will down gently but thoroughly. 

The gentle circles of the cloth were starting to lull Will. His tummy still hurt, but the warm water was helping a little bit, and Daddy was careful when he put pressure on Will’s tummy. He leaned back against the side of the tub when Daddy moved to wash his legs and his bits, touch nothing like Pop’s had been. Will tried to pull away when Daddy scrubbed at the bottoms of his feet, washcloth tickling the sensitive skin, but he only managed to smack his elbow on the side of the tub. “Ouch!” he said, pulling his arm out of the water and trying to bend to see where he’d hit. Daddy just gripped his forearm gently and pressed a kiss to the tip of his elbow. “All better?” he asked around a chuckle, ringing out the cloth and draping it over the faucet head before reaching down and pulling the plug, the gurgle of water loud as it spiraled down out of the tub. Will nodded, moving his all better arm back down to hold his tummy. Lips pressed against his temple but then Daddy was pulling back with a frown. “William, are you feeling alright? You’re a bit warm…” Will nodded, eyes dropping to his lap. “ ‘M fine, daddy,” he said, looking back up and giving the man a smile. Daddy just raised an eyebrow. “I have something that will help if you’re not feeling well. I noticed you didn’t eat much at dinner. Is your tummy feeling alright?” 

Will knew he’d been caught. He slapped absently at the remaining bubbles clinging to his skin. “My tummy hurts…” he finally mumbled, glancing up at Daddy. Daddy just offered him a smile before grabbing up the detachable faucet head and turning the water back on, washing away the last of the bubbles before turning everything off and helping Will up out of the tub. He wrapped a big fluffy towel around Will’s shoulders, using another to pat the rest of him dry before sitting him back down on the potty. “We’re going to get dressed, and then I’m going to go find something that will help your tummy, okay?” he waited for Will to nod before continuing. “Do you want a pull-up or big boy undies tonight?” he held up both, letting Will point to which ones he wanted. He pointed to the big boy undies. Daddy nodded, helping him into them before grabbing his fishy jammies and pulling those on too. Once the jammies were up over Will’s shoulders, Daddy walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of something bright orange. Pouring a cap full, he handed it to Will. “Drink up, it’ll help your tummy.” Will frowned at the idea of taking medicine of any kind, but then his tummy clenched tight and he decided this once he could make an exception. He swallowed it in one go and handed the cup back, surprised when it tasted like orange instead of the bitter medicine-y flavor he was used to. Daddy rinsed out the cup and put them both in the cabinet before coming back and zipping up the front of his jammies. “Come on, sweet boy,” he said once Will was all dressed and starting to droop again. “Time for bed.” 

They walked to Will’s room where Daddy had already pulled back the blankets and Winston was waiting on Will’s pillow. “Good night,  _ myimliasis _ ,” Daddy whispered, pulling the blanket up to Will’s chin and pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room and pulling the door almost shut behind him, letting in just enough light from the hall to keep the shadow monsters at bay. 

___________

Will blinked open his eyes to find himself back in Pop’s lab, face squished down into the cold metal table with his bottom sticking high up in the air, knees apart and making him feel uncomfortably exposed. What was he doing there? He’d been at home. Daddy had just tucked him into bed. Had Daddy decided he didn’t want him anymore? Will tried to sit up, tried to move period, but he couldn’t. There was a heavy weight across his shoulders keeping him pressed into the table and he could feel the cold press of restraints around his ankles. Will felt panic grip his chest in a vice. Pop only used restraints when whatever he was going to do to Will was going to be really unpleasant and he didn’t want Will moving. His hands were tied up behind his back, cold metal digging into his wrists even as the angle put pressure on his shoulders setting them on fire. “Now, Will, you know better than to struggle like that! You’re only going to make it worse on yourself, really.” Pop’s cold voice broke through the panic and he turned his head as much as the position allowed to see Pop standing beside him, a long metal tube shaped device held in his hand. Will could see the long seam running from one end to the other, and at one end there was what looked like a crank handle. His stomach rolled. “Pop, please, no…” he begged, voice hoarse. Pop just smiled his cold smile. “Silly Will. Did you really think they’d want such a pitiful little boy like you?” 

He walked out of Will’s line of sight, but Will felt Pop’s hands on his bottom, spreading him apart. There was a cold drizzle of lube and then something cold was being pressed against his hole, forcing him open impossibly wide. He cried out as pain sliced through him, wanting to pull away, to escape, but he couldn’t move. Pop’s fingers dug bruises into his hips as he forced the metal tube deeper inside Will. “Come now, Will. Stop squirming, you’ll only make it worse.” Pop finally stopped shoving the metal tube up inside Will, the little boy collapsing as much as he could against the restraints, feeling his hole trying to clench desperately around the intrusion. Tears were running down his face, making the metal table under his cheek slippery. Just when he thought the worst of it was over though, he heard a loud grinding and then pain exploded across his back end all over again, worse than when Pop had been forcing the metal tube into him. He felt like he was being split in two, the cranking forcing his muscles to stretch in ways he knew they weren’t supposed to. Something warm dripped down on his bits and ran down the insides of his legs and he bit his lip and tried not to think about what it was. 

His eyes were clenched tight when hands suddenly gripped his face and forced his eyes open. He looked up to find Creepy Man standing in front of him, holding a squirming black mass that looked part squid, part scorpion with a pair of tongs. “See this?” Creepy Man asked, eyes and grin wide, showing every single one of his shiny white teeth. “You are its new home, young Will. Isn’t that exciting? It’s going to grow inside of you, weaving its way through your internal matrix until it’s taken complete control over your body! See, you really are a terrible little boy. It’s no wonder Doctor Lecter gave you back. But this thing, this is going to make you into the perfect, obedient son. The kind of son anybody would love to have!” Creepy Man cackled loudly, disappearing around behind Will, but a screen flickered on where he’d been standing, showing Will what was going on behind him. His bottom was an angry red, stretched so wide he could see his own insides, pink and quivering as they awaited Creepy Man. Something red coated Will’s bits and the insides of his legs, and he felt his stomach roil when he realized it was his own blood. 

On the screen, he watched Creepy Man lower the squirming mass down to his hole, using the tongs to force it in. Will screamed, feeling the way the thing writhed around his insides before shooting up inside him like a bullet. It was 100 times worse than any enema Pop had ever forced into him, the thing’s sharp-tipped tentacles clawing along his delicate insides. Will felt his stomach bulge against the table as it found its way into his tummy, pressing around on all sides like it was growing. The table under him grew warm and wet as the thing turned again, forcing its way up his throat and finally cutting off Will’s desperate screams.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Will!!
> 
> A/N: 2 more chapters coming


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itty bitty short chapter full of comfort. If you skipped the end of the last one it's safe to return. I promise.

Will’s eyes flew open to the feeling of something forcing its way up his throat. Everything was wet and for the briefest moment he was back strapped to that lab table, but his restraints fell away and he leaned over the edge of his bed, emptying the contents of his stomach until all that was coming up was bile. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, afraid of what he might see if he opened them. His throat was raw and his stomach was still seizing painfully even though there was nothing left for him to throw up and he was wet. There was a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles before tugging him up out of his puddle and against a solid warmth. He immediately curled into it, breathing the familiar scent of his Daddy, letting his hand chase away the last bits of the dream. Realising that his jammies were soaked in pee, he tried to pull away, only for Daddy to pull him back into his lap, wrapping a protective arm around the little boy and pressing his face down into the crook of his neck. “Shh…” his deep voice rumbled. “It’s okay,  _ myimliasis _ . Just breathe for me, okay? Just breathe… It’s okay…” 

Will wrapped his arms around Daddy’s neck, pressing as close as he could, like he could become one with his Daddy by sheer force of will alone. Tiny little sounds escaped his throat even as he swallowed around them, trying to force them away. Daddy just held him close, hand running up and down his tense spine soothingly. He clenched his bottom, just to make sure he could, and he felt Daddy rub comfortingly at his hip, loosening muscles he hadn’t realized had been bunched until he was slowly being worked into a shaky pile of goo. He heard a soft voice, and Daddy’s rumbled response, but the words made no sense so he ignored them. Daddy was holding him. He was at home with his Daddy, not Pop’s lab. Daddy wanted him, he wasn’t going to give him back, not even when Will had just wet the bed. He felt a warm weight press against his back, small arms wrapping around his shoulders and sandwiching him against Daddy. They smelled like strawberries and glittery princess body wash. “It’s okay, Will,” he heard Abigail whisper near his ear. “You’re safe now. Daddy is a good daddy. It’s okay.” Will let himself sag into Daddy’s chest. Daddy was a good daddy. He’d gotten Will’s room all set up today and decorated it with things he liked. A Daddy who planned on getting rid of him wouldn’t have gone through all that trouble. 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Will peeled his face away from Daddy’s neck and blinked up at him. He expected Daddy to be angry at him for wetting the bed, but his face only showed concern. A rough thumb rubbed at the tear streaks on his cheeks. “Are you alright now, William?” Will nodded his head, shame coursing through him as he took a deep breath full of the smell of pee and vomit. His eyes dropped to the tear stains on Daddy’s shirt. “Bad dream,” he mumbled, drawing his arms protectively to his chest. He could still feel the phantom aches in his shoulders and wrists. He felt Daddy’s eyes on him, searching his face like he was looking for something. A moment later, his big hands were guiding Will’s arms around his neck before sliding underneath the little boy, holding him close as he stood and left the room. “Let’s get you cleaned up,  _ numylėtinis  _ ,” he said, walking them back into the big bathroom and sitting him down on the potty before turning on the shower and collecting towels, checking the temperature every so often to see when it was just right. When a light steam had started to gather around the ceiling lights, Daddy quickly stripped Will out of his soiled jammies and undies before shedding his own shirt and pants, but leaving on his boxers. Tugging Will to his feet, he led him into the shower and backing him into the spray, warm water raining down on Will’s still trembling body. Daddy soaped up a washcloth and pulled Will close, turning them so Will was blocked from the spray and rubbing the cloth over his back. 

Daddy worked like he had when he gave Will a bath, broad circles moving over his skin without pause, but as he neared Will’s bottom, the little boy couldn’t help but tense, a small sound escaping his throat. Daddy hushed him, moving his strokes away from Will’s bottom, instead crouching down to get his thighs and bits before folding the cloth and moving up to his still sore tummy, chest, and arms before setting the cloth to the side and picking up a bottle of shampoo. He tilted Will’s head into the spray, fingers scrubbing away the tears and traces of spit that clung to his face before rubbing up into his hair, making sure it was wet before bringing him back out of the spray and rubbing shampoo into his curls. Will felt the tension disappearing from his body and had to lean into Daddy to keep from falling down as he was tilted back under the spray to rinse the suds from his hair. A quick rub of conditioner to work the tangles out and Daddy was turning off the water, walking him back out onto the bathmat and wrapping him in a towel before picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. He was laid down at the foot of Daddy’s bed where he was toweled off the rest of the way. 

“Pull up or undies?” Daddy asked, pulling his attention back with a tap to the knee. Will was surprised he was being given the option, but decided on the pull-up just in case. Daddy gave him a smile before pulling it up over Will’s hips, following it up with a new pair of jammies before Will was left alone while Daddy got changed and disappeared back into hall. He returned a couple minutes later with Winston, handing the dog over as he shuffled Will back toward the middle of the bed before climbing in as well, pulling the blankets up over them and tugging Will close. “Go to sleep,  _ numylėtinis _ . I have you. You’re not going anywhere, don’t worry. I love you, William.” Will curled in close, feeling the last weighted trendles of the dream losing their hold on him. “Love you too, Daddy…” he mumbled before drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Super Short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I promise! This thing got away from me. 0.0

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone in the middle of the bed, Winston still right by his side. Rubbing at his eyes, he got up and shuffled down the hall to his own room, sticking his head in. The window was open, curtains floating in the chilly morning breeze, and there were new sheets on his bed. The trashcan was back where it came from, and Will hesitantly peeked into it, still a little afraid the thing from his dream was lying in the bottom, but it had been emptied and washed. No signs of creepy black creatures. Leaving his room, he tiptoed past Abigail’s room and padded down the stairs. He found Daddy in the kitchen washing yesterday’s dishes, but he looked up when he heard Will come in. “Good morning, William,” he said, putting down the towel and mug he’d been drying to turn and face the little boy. “Are you feeling better?” Will nodded, shuffling slightly. “Would you like some milk?” he asked, evidently not bothered by Will’s desire to not talk about the events of that night. He waited for another nod before pulling the milk out of the fridge, pouring some into a superhero sippy cup and handing it over. Will took it in the hand that wasn’t clinging to Winston. “ _ Myimliasis _ , you know you can talk to me about your dream when your ready, and I can see you aren’t ready just yet. So how about some cartoons while I fix breakfast? Does that sound good?” 

Will nodded, taking Daddy’s hand and letting himself be led to the couch where he settled with his knees pulled up and Winston held tightly between them while Daddy turned on Scooby Doo for him. Then with a kiss to the top of Will’s head, he disappeared back into the kitchen. Will let himself get absorbed into the colorful action of the show, losing track of time until he was brought back by the couch cushion next to his sinking as Abigail plopped herself down, drawing her own knees up and tugging at Will until he was leaned against her and she could wrap an arm around him. “It’s okay, Will,” she whispered, eyes focused on the screen. “Daddy isn’t going to give you ut. You’re going to stay with us forever and ever, and we’ll keep the bad dreams away for you.” Will smiled at those words, nuzzling his head closer to his big sister and feeling her cheek press against his curls.  _ Yes _ , he thought to himself, watching the characters run across the screen to the silly music.  _ This is exactly where he wanted to be. Forever, and ever, and ever.  _

_ ~END~ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Chilton is an Ass. But Daddy Hannibal and Dr. Bedelia to the rescue!!!


End file.
